What We're Missing Out On
by MIDBlueBloodsFan9732
Summary: What happens when Jamie's life is on the line. How will it impact his partnership/relationship with Eddie


Based on Season 7 Episode 10

What would happen if Jamie got shot instead of the perp?

Jamie was struggling with the perp that was trying to rob him. Back up was on the way to help when they heard a gun shot ring out.

"Jamie" Eddie screamed out and was now in a panic stricken sprint to get to her partner. As she was closing in, she could see the perp trying to free himself from underneath Jamie. Just as he got loose and tried to run, Eddie tackled him to the ground. She rolled him onto his stomach and handcuffed him. As she pulled the perp to his feet and turned around, she stood there in shock as two officers were tending to Jamie desperately trying to stop the bleeding and she heard the 10-13 call go out and a frantic plea for a bus and fast. She was standing there watching the blood stain grow on his shirt, "Jamie" she called out with urgency. Eddie handed the perp over to another officer and then went to check on Jamie. He was lying on the ground with his eyes closed, his face looked pale and he was laboring for breath. "Hang in there Reagan, help is on the way" Eddie encouragingly said as she knelt down beside him. She put her hands on his face, "Jamie, Come on, look at me, Reagan, open your eyes, Stay with me" she said with desperation and panic in her voice. "Look at me, Look at me" she repeated. Jamie's eyes slowly fluttered opened to see Eddie looking at him. He stared at her face, thinking it could be the last time he would see it, see her. He took in her beautiful freatures, gazing into her piercing blue eyes that were filled with fear, and gave her one of his reassuring classic smiles. Jamie's eyes blinked slowly a few times. He was thinking about Eddie and everything they had been through and what she meant to him when his eyes closed one last time. As he slipped into unconsciousness, the EMT's arrived and jumped into action.

Eddie's whole world just got turned upside down.

The ambulance ride seemed like an eternity for Eddie. The paramedics worked desperately and tirelessly to keep Jamie alive on their way to the hospital. Eddie watched on in fear as silent tears were running down her cheeks. Her heart sank into her stomach. The thought of losing him was a reality she never wanted to think about. Yet, here she was facing the possibility of life without him. Eddie's heart was broken and the tears continued. She was very strong normally, but this was different. It was Jamie. He was fighting for his life. She didn't know if she could go on without him.

They arrived at St Victor's and were greeted by a trauma team of doctors and nurses that were standing by. One of the nurses happened to be Linda Reagan. The doors opened and as they pulled the strecher out, Linda's face dropped and her heart was in her throat and she gasped out "Jamie".

Linda watched as they rushed Jamie into the ER. That's when she noticed Eddie getting out of the ambulance. Linda could see that Eddie was a wreck and knew there was more to their friendship than just partners. She walked up to Eddie and gave her a hug and asked "Hey Eddie, What happened, Are You Ok?" While wiping her tears away, Eddie explained what happened. Linda walked her inside to the ER waiting room to sit down. She took a seat next to Eddie and then called Danny and told him what happened. Danny called the rest of the family to let them know. Linda sat there with Eddie trying her best to comfort her. The whole Regan family was there in the waiting room within a half hour. Since Linda was on duty, she went to see if she could find anything out. She came back about 15 minutes later and informed everyone what she heard. She told them that Jamie had lost alot of blood by the time he arrived at the hospital and was in surgery. There was no telling how long it would be. Unfortunately, Linda couldn't provide them with anything that would help ease their concerns.

In the ER waiting room, all the Reagans, Eddie and fellow officers impatiently sat hoping for any word on Jamie's condition. Frank and Henry sat along the wall, both in the same stoic pose with their elbows on their knees, head down and hands clasped together. Erin had both arms wrapped around Nicki comforting her. Danny was with Jack and Sean. Each family member lost in their own thoughts and silently praying for Jamie. The last thing the Reagan's needed was to lose another family member to the job.

Eddie was sitting off on her own deep in thought herself, elbows on her knees, hands covering her face hiding the tears and holding her head steady. Danny and Erin had both been over a few times to check on her to see how she was holding up. Needless to say Eddie was doing her best trying to keep it together. Her mind was racing with all kinds of thoughts but really seemed to focus on the last couple of weeks. The incident with Tara and then the wedding fiasco. They had confessed they had feelings for one another and shared their second kiss. One that left them both breathless and even more confused. Then a week later they shared a very romantic and intimate dance together where they had asked each other if they've thought about what they would be giving up and what they're missing out on. Just as that thought crossed her mind again for the thousandth time, the doors to the ER opened.

It was almost 4am, as the ER doors opened, a tall dark haired woman in her late fortys walked out. "Family of Officer Jameson Reagan?" she asked. All of them immediately stood up and approached her.

"How's my son? Frank asked. Everyone huddled around him.

"Hi, my name is Dr Karen Grassi, I'm the doctor that operated on your son" she started "Your son is going to be fine Commissioner, he is extremely lucky to be alive. I beleive a small miracle, a guardian angel watching over him perhaps or maybe he has some unfinished business. Whatever it may be, he fought like hell thats for sure. He sustained a single gun shot to his lower right abdomen which nicked an artery. We had a difficult time getting the bleeding under control, he lost a critical amount of blood and we lost him 3 times on the table. Thankfully, we were able to repair the damage in time and stop the bleeding. His vital signs stablized after that and the rest of the surgery went well. The next 48 hours are very crucial so we're going to keep him in a medically induced coma so his body can heal. At that point, we will slowly stop the medication and he'll eventually wake on his own. We're anticipating a full recovery. We're getting him situated in ICU right now. That's where he'll be for the forceable future. A nurse will be out shortly to let you know when you can see him. "

"Thank You Dr Grassi" Frank said "To you and your team for saving my sons life" giving her a gentle handshake and greatful smile.

"You're welcome Commissioner" Dr Grassi replied "but we can't take all the credit. Like I said, a small miracle perhaps, a guardian angel or there's a reason your son fought so hard to stay with us."

Everyone let out the breath they were holding after hearing the news that Jamie was alive and a full recovery was expected. Now, the only thing they wanted and needed was to see him.

Eddie felt a huge weight removed from her shoulders, her heart climbed out of her stomach and the knot in her throat dissapeared. Relief washed over her when she heard the news. Her Jamie was alive and would be ok. He cheated death. She sank her head into her hands and said a silent thank you. Tears escaped as she realized how close she came to losing him.

The ER doors opened and a nurse came out to let the family know they could see Jamie. The nurse allowed 2 at a time into the room to see him. Frank and Henry were the first 2 in to see him. They stayed for about a half hour. Erin brought Nicky into to see her uncle. Then Danny took Jack and Linda took Sean to visit him. There was nothing more anyone could do but wait and pray.

Erin had been sitting with Eddie checking on her to see how she was holding up and once all the Reagans had visited she told her to go in and see Jamie and talk to him.

Eddie stepped into Jamie's room and looked at him lying in bed sleeping. She had a sad half smile on her face and her eyes instantly welled up and a few tears escaped. She slowly walked over to the bed and took Jamie's hand in hers then placed a light kiss on his forehead. She sat down on the edge of his bed and continued holding his hand tightly. He was pale, he felt cold, he definitely didn't look like her Jamie. She was just looking at him and watching his chest rise and fall rythmically thinking about how much he actually meant to her. Jamie was her world and she would be devistated if she ever lost him, in any way. There was no question in Eddie's mind that she loved him. She was in love with Jamie. She craddled the side of his face in her hand and lightly brushed her thumb across his cheek, then Eddie leaned in resting her temple to his and whispered with a shaky voice, "Hey Lambchop, I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere, not until I know you're ok and probably not even then. I just need you to wake up, ok. I don't know if I can do this without you, I love you" The tears started to form in her eyes and slowly rolled down her cheeks. She raised her head from his then placed a soft kiss on his lips and sat there on the edge of the bed just looking at him, holding his hand, thanking god he was alive.

Erin entered Jamie's room to check in on Eddie, she saw her sitting on the edge of the bed holding his hand. Erin walked over to Eddie, placed a hand on her shoulder with a light squeeze. They stayed like that for a few minutes in silence with their eyes fixated on Jamie.

Erin broke the silence, "He gave us quite a scare today didn't he?"

"Yeah, you could say that" Eddie responded, then continued "I don't know what I would do without him."

"He means alot to you, doesn't he?" Erin asked

"It's complicated but Yes he does. He's the best person I've ever met and the best friend I've ever had. He means everything to me" Eddie answered holding the tears in check.

"You two are so stubborn you know that. You guys belong together and I told him awhile back that if I had what you guys have, I wouldn't be sitting around wondering if I should pursue it." Erin commented with a chuckle

"Oh, we've talked about it before, we know we have feelings for each other but decided to remain partners" Eddie said "I think we're both affraid of ruining a great partnership if we didn't work out personally."

"Well, It's not the failed relationships you regret, you regret the one's you never acted on" Erin said with a smile, "We're putting a schedule together so someone will be here with him at all times, Would you like to take a shift?" She then asked.

"I'll stay with him at night so you guys can be home with your familes, but truthfully, I don't think I'm going anywhere. I really don't want to leave his side." Eddie replied.

"Understood" Erin nodded

The next 48 hours proved uneventful. Reagan family members sitting vigil at Jamie's side. Eddie right there with them. She had left only once to go home to shower, change and try to sleep for a few hours. Jamie's vitals continued to improve giving everyone reason to feel a little better but no one would truly be ok until he opened his eyes.

Eddie was curled up on the hospital chair next to the bed, blanket pulled to her shoulder, head resting on a pillow facing Jamie. It had been almost three days since Jamie was brought in.

It was about 3:30am, Jamie slowly started to stir. He first started hearing a beeping noise, then his eyes fluttered open and blinked a few times adjusting to the light and trying to figure out where he was. He lifted his head and started scannng the room. He knew he was in ICU at the hospital and saw the machines he was hooked up to that were making the sounds. As he rotated his head to his left, thats when he saw her. Eddie was sound asleep and she never looked more beautiful to him. He just stared at her with a smile on his face watching her contently. Jamie tilted his head upward, closed his eyes, he said a silent prayer and thank you then turned his attention back to Eddie.

Due to her close proximitiy, Jamie was able to extent his left arm and cup the side of her face with his hand and brushed his thumb along her cheek. Instinctively, Eddie reached for the side of her face and was met with the feeling of a hand and then suddenly blinked her sleepy eyes open to reveal Jamie looking right back at her with a smile on his face.

"Hey You" Jamie said in a raspy voice

"Jamie, Oh my God, You're awake" Eddie exclaimed through a shaky voice and tears. She quickly rises and moves to sit on the edge of the bed next to him.

"Water Please" he asks

"Yeah, Sure" Eddie reached for the water then held it for him to take a drink "Better" she says

"Yeah, Thanks, What happened" Jamie questioned

"What do you remember" Eddie asks him through tears

"I remember everything up to when I got shot, after that things get fuzzy. The last thing I remember is hearing you call my name then opening my eyes and seeing your beautiful face, then it all goes blank" Jamie says

"You're at St Victors, you've been hear three days in a medical coma" Eddie tells him through tears, then continues "The Doctor said your lucky to be alive Jamie, some miracle, a guardian angel or there's a reason you fought as hard as you did to stay alive. They said they lost you three times during your your surgery..." and that's when she lost it. Tears flowing freely and her body shaking.

Jamie pulled her down gently and rested her head on his chest and wrapped his arms around her the best he could and kissed the top of her head. He was rubbing his hand up and down her back slowly. Eddie cried in his arms for a good 15 minutes before finally settling down.

"You Ok" he asked her

She shook her head back and forth, "No" she whispered out

"I'm gonna go let Linda know you're awake, I'll be right back" she said as she sat up to leave.

"Eddie" Jamie starts and grabs her arm giving her a look

She cuts him off "No! Linda needs to know you're awake so she can check on you"

"Fine, but one thing first" he gestures with his finger

Eddie leans in and Jamie cups her face with his hands, using his thumbs to push away the tears, he pulls her in and presses his lips gently against hers and a small moan escapes them both. The kiss intensifies and becomes hungry and passionate. They break the kiss, rest their foreheads against each other and both gave a small chuckle as they tried to get their breathing under control.

Jamie pulled his head back and captured Eddie's eyes with his and said "Good talk...You can go get Linda now" as he gently leaned back into his pillow with a smile on his face

"Reagan..." Eddie said all frustrated as she got up with a smile on her face and left to get Linda

Linda walked into Jamie's room "Hey, how you feeling" she asked as she gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"I've been better, where's Eddie" he questioned

"She went to get a coffee while I check on you. You had us all very worried there for a minute and we're very thankful you're going to be Ok" Linda said with a small smile.

"Me too" Jamie said with relief and a smile on his face

Linda worked on checking Jamie's vitals and explained his injuries and what happened to him since he had arrived at the hospital.

"Everything looks good so far Jamie. Get some rest" Linda said "You know she has barely left your side since you got here, outside of going to get cleaned up and changed that is. You need to tell her how you feel about her. She feels the same way from what I can see. You two were made for each other, just a little sisterly advice" she finished with a smile as she headed out the door.

"Yeah, Erin said the same thing a few years back too" he replied with a chuckle

Jamie laid his head back on his pillow and closed his eyes and started to think of how to approach his feelings towards Eddie. He knew how he felt. He knew he loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. His thoughts trailed back to the wedding they went to, the dance they shared and what they talked about. Then he thought about all the good times they had together on and off the job. His mind then drifted to the now three kisses they shared and how that made him feel insde every time their lips touched.

Eddie stood in the doorway looking at Jamie lying there with his eyes closed and noticed the smile on his face and her heart melted. She loved that smile. "I'd give anything to know what thoughts are putting that smile on your face Reagan" she said walking in and sitting on the edge of the bed next to him looking at him with a raised eye brow and a flirtacious smile.

"What did Linda say" Eddie asked

"She told me everything looks good so far and to continue to rest, like I have a choice" Jaime said sarcastically shrugging his shoulders.

"Jamie..." Eddie started to say but was cut off quickly

Jamie grabbed Eddie's free hand with his "I'm ok, I'm gonna be fine" he said reassuringly squeezing her hand

Tears welling up in her eyes "Yeah, I know that now but the not knowing and waiting. I just don't know what I would do without you" she sad softly sobbing

"I don't know what I'd do without you either" Jamie started "I know a few weeks back we finally admitted to each other what we both knew for a long time and we made a choice to remain partners. Then there's last weekend" he said with small laugh "and after this, it helped me put into perspective and clearly understand the feelings I have for you. Feelings I've been struggling with since our first tour" he finished taking her hand and placing a gentle kiss on it.

"I know Jamie" she started "I did alot of thinking too while we were waiting to find if you..." she trailed off starting to get teary eyed

"I love you Jamie, I have for a long time. I honestly don't know what I would do if I lost you, especially if I never told you how I felt" she finished raising her hand and cupping his cheek

"I love you too Eddie, I always will" Jamie said taking his hand and cupping her cheek

It was at this moment they leaned towards each other slowly and their lips met. They shared a slow, gentle, passionate kiss. After a few minutes, they broke apart and stared into each others eyes before resting their foreheads against one another.

Jamie pulled away catching her gaze "There is one thing Dr Grassi was right about, possibilty two" he said with a chuckle

"What's that" Eddie questioned

"There is a reason I fought to stick around" he answerd

Eddie's heart swelled and a smile graced her face "Oh yeah" she asked

"To find out what we're missing out on" he said with a smile and then kissed her again

"and the other reason" she asked

"Pretty sure there were three guardian angels that had my back that night" he answered

Eddie leaned in and kissed him. She knew who he was talking about.

Eddie slid into bed next to Jamie sliding one arm underneath him, placing the other hand over his heart and rested her head on his shoulder. Jamie wrapped his one arm around her and carefully took his other hand, which had the IV in it, and placed it on hers which was over his heart and then placed a kiss on the top of her head. For the first time in a long time, Jamie and Eddie closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep in each others arms feeling safe and happy.


End file.
